


The Other Side

by JackandMarkaremySunandStars (ImagineBeingSafe)



Series: Spectrum [3]
Category: Jacksepticeye-Fandom, Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Autism, Autistic!Reader, F/M, Gen, References to Depression, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeingSafe/pseuds/JackandMarkaremySunandStars
Summary: You move to LA, and settle in.





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> as always, none of this is based in reality. It may be based on real people, but this is just a story. It's just stuff pulled from my head, that i think others might like.
> 
> You are, one year younger than Mark.
> 
> as I write this, He is 28, 29 in June, so you are 28
> 
> as a small side note, Sean's birthday is three months before mine in may, then Mark's is in june.  
> for a month or two, we are all the same age until Mark's birthday. I knida love that the universe did that.

+Y/N's POV+

 

A month ago I was lost. The thrift store I'd worked at back home closed and I didn't know what was going to happen to me.

 

Mark saved me. Like he always does. He offered me a job. Well, it's kind of more than **_A_** job.

 

 I'm an editor, became camera-girl, and help plan and write videos that need a script.

 

I settled in really well. I have two more brothers in Ethan and Tyler, I've gotten quite good with the camera, helping Mark with a few Van videos. Just he and I.

 

 I'm amazed Mark trusts me sometimes though. I still have bad days. The meltdowns are still part of it- it's not something that I will ever grow out of or stop.

 

They are one of my worst parts. As I grew up, I grew more rough. I have been diagnosed with depression and anixity. I've always had anger issues, but with meds it's easier to deal with.

 

I have memory problems, I have no choice what my mind latches onto and what disappears.

 

I'm clumsy. If it can break, I've broken it. I don't mean it, it just happens.

 

This is me. He chose me as a best friend decades ago. I know why I stay, I'd never leave the guy who saves me.

 

 I love him. Not romanic love! Friendship is just as important, thank you!

 

He's my best friend, the year older big brother mom couldn't give me. He's my guiding star, helping me when I don't get other pepole. I wouldn't be me without him.

 

But, Mark. **_God, he burns so bright._**

 

I'm just a sad little planet to his sun. He could move on, get a million new friends.

 

Something I could never do. I still don't know why he stays, why he always chooses me as well, when he can.

 

But I'm happy.

 

+

 

I do other things. I still write. I draw. I sing. Mostly covers.

 

God the first time Mark asked about it- because he had to, he knew I had a channel, but I'd never told him the name.

 

 Because I- the channel was mine!

 

It has a decent following.. I never cared for the money. It is an outlet. That and tumblr. He did not need to know, before.

 

Mark wanted to have a place he could send pepole. I gave him the tumblr, and he followed that to one of my song covers, and _Jesus Christ_ , the whole time I wanted to puke.

 

 ** _I was so fucking scared_**. Yeah, now I can shake my head at myself, but _then, oh._

 

I hid with Chica. That's right. Hid with the dog.

 

Mark found me after he'd watched some of my covers.

 

"You got good while we were apart." is the first thing he says to me.

 

He doesn't lie to me, because I can barely lie in the first place, and I never have to him.

 

I mean, I omit things. And when it gets too much, I still have a habit of running.

 

But outright lying? I have no reason to. There are things he doesn't know about, that happened while we were apart, but I'll tell it all eventually.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah. "

 

 

+

 

The first video I appear in, is a **DON'T LAUGH** challenge. Because of course the first thing is to torture me on camera.

 

I don't remember who broke me. _Might have been them breaking each other._

 

The water went up my nose, and I hate that sensation. I think Mark felt bad because I kinda choked:

 

"Jeez, You okay, Y/N?"

 

"Aggh, it went up my nose, **you asshole**! _I'm fine…"_

 

 

When I joined the group, in making Mark laugh, I learned from Ethan in a previous one- violence works. So pillows to face, torso. Making the other two yelp.

 

 

He turns the camera on me near the end, I'm loving on Chica, cooing at her that she's the real reason I moved to LA.

 

It's meant to be a joke, but I can't read Mark as well as I should, even after knowing him for years.

 

He looks _pissed._

 

He goes off camera, and I'm left calling for him.

 

"Mark, it was a joke. A-A bad one? Mark? _Mark!"_

 

He rushes me, scooping me up and running-with me screaming-back off camera

 

The camera shows Me, Mark, Tyler and Ethan.

 

"Everything's good, folks. Mark shaved a few years off my life, that's all."

+

 

Of course, through Mark, you get opportunities.

 

It's how I meet Jack.  I stream with mark, though I'm not the greatest at video games.

 

Then Mark mixes up Prop Hunt and adds Ethan and I to him and Jack.

 

Then, Jack asks for my skype. When someone you've adored from afar asks that, ** _you say yes._**

 

Through skype calls, and texts into the night, Jack and I have become pretty close.

 

Now It's Vidcon soon, and Jack's coming to LA.

 

We will meet in person, for the first time.


End file.
